Brain Matter
Brain Matter is a scientist hero in Mighty Med. History Brain Matter was a brilliant scientist and crime fighter who invented his own weapons, miracles of technology that made him a hero to be reckoned with, but he grew envious of superheroes who didn't have to rely on weapons. So he developed his own serum that would give him super powers. However, Brain Matter made a miscalculation with the serum, causing him to turn into a hideous violent beast with an appetite for human brains. As such, he was shrunk down and hidden inside the freezer of Mighty Med behind the Tofu Pops. 5 years later he was found and freed by Kaz. He still retained monster form, but was later defeated and refrozen by Kaz and Oliver. In Growing Pains, Horace tried an experimental new surgery which brought him back to normal, supposedly giving him the powers of his serum without the side effects. However it didn't work exactly as according to plan, and instead gave him several new powers, which don't seem to work properly. Kaz tried to exploit this to help with his science project. However Brain Matter accidentally turned Oliver into a four year old. Later when he tried to fix the process, he over shot by several decades. He later left Mighty Med to pay the fine for his car being impounded for all these years. Personality Brain Matter was a brilliant scientist who made powerful weapons but accidentally turned himself into a monster. Brain Matter did not like to be disturbed while working, and beat boxing irritated him the most. After becoming a monster he only cared about eating brains. Later after "Frighty Med", Brain Matter was cured by Horace Diaz, who also improved his superpower serum to give him every power he wanted without the savage side affects. He still seems to have trouble using his powers, particularly his Gerontokinesis, but nontheless is still a hero to be reckoned with. Powers *'Super Intelligence' - He is super smart, has a vast memory and he's able to make all kinds of weapons, gadgets etc. *'Super' Vision '- After Horace's treatment he is able to see over a distance of multiple miles. ** '''X-Ray Vision '- It is possible he has this power, because he was able to watch a movie outside of Mighty Med, through a wall. He may, however, have been looking through a window. *'Gerontokinesis '- After receiving Horace's treatment, he is able to manipulate the ages of things, able to cause them to get older or younger. However this power began to malfunction leaving him unable to properly control it. It didn't have an affect on the subjects' mind, only their body, left effects of the power on the object used (i.e. a person continually getting older at an accelerated rate if made older), and for an unexplained reason also caused their clothes to grow or shrink depending on there new size. It works by moving his hand from his brain to age and grow things while moving his hand to his brain to do the opposite. Former Powers *'''Super Strength - Following drinking his serum, he gained superhuman strength. Lost this due to Horace's treatment. *'Disintegration Touch' - Following drinking his serum, he gained the power to disintegrate things. Lost this due to Horace's treatment. * Energy Wave '- When horace tryed to freeze brain matter he blasted him away. Designated Powers Brain Matter wanted his serum to grant him various powers, most possibly brain-related powers, including: *'Telekinesis: Horace asked Brain Matter to lift a plant pot with his telekinesis. Appearances Season 1 *Frighty Med *Growing Pains Trivia *He is a parody of Solomon Grundy from DC Comics or the Hulk from Marvel Comics. Since Solomon Grundy is a zombie he has gray skin resembling Brain Matter and Hulk actually transforming into some kind of beast. He may also be a parody of DC's Batman and possibly Marvel's Iron Man since Batman makes weapons to fight evil and Iron Man as Tony Stark invents things, only that Mighty Med excludes Tony Stark inventing his Iron Man suits. His "eccentric genius" and over-sized bow-tie may have been inspired by Doctor Who. * Brain Matter is also a parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Similar to the story, Brain Matter is a scientist who created a serum for his own benefit, but the serum instead turms him into an aggressive monster. *He has a British accent. *He always listened to Mozart in his lab, and hated being disturbed. Rap music especially disturbed him. *He has shoes with wheels in them. *He has 2000 voicemails, all from his mother. *He used his powers on Oliver, almost killing him. Gallery Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Superhero Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Intelligent